


A Dragon's Curse

by MerlinFicDriveThru



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 08:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4911775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerlinFicDriveThru/pseuds/MerlinFicDriveThru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Can you write something about Uther, Kilgharrah, and Balinor, because we know Uther used Balinor to capture the great dragon. There must have been angry shoutings after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dragon's Curse

The dragon roared at Balinor, an accusation and a curse all at once.

The chains shouldn’t hold him, shouldn’t pull him back.

But Balinor had made a mistake.

He’d order the dragon to Uther.

And Uther was in the dungeon, staring with triumph at the claws clamoring at the rock.

“Those chains will hold you, dragon. They were forged by your kind for your kind.” Uther grinned when the dragon roared back. Rocks shook loose, tumbling down. “And then, we got rid of them. So no one’s coming to help you.”

“Uther, what is the meaning of this trick? Is this the peace you promised me?” Balinor’s anger thundered in the cave.

“It is peace for me and my people, Balinor.” Uther eyed him coldly. “And that is where my responsibility lies. You’re lucky I even let you free. Dragonlords, as I understand, are in fact magic.”

“You will not threaten me, Uther. You forget. I know how we got here and you’re not fool enough to tell anyone you’re trying to keep a dragon in the belly of Camelot.”

“I’m not fool enough to come down here with a sorcerer and not tell anyone who I’m with and where I’ve gone.” Uther smirked. “And I’m not fool enough to believe that you are.”

“Kilgarrah!” Balinor hollered for the dragon. “Kilgarrah, you must calm yourself. I will return for you, I will set you free from here.”

Uther growled and pushed him back. “If you think you’re gathering forces, then you’re the foolish one.”

“You need me alive, Uther. If Kilgarrah escapes, how will you keep him from burning down all your crops? From striking all your people dead?” Balinor growled, spit at Uther’s feet. “You need me far more than I need you, petty King.”

“You don’t have to be dead to be sorry, Balinor.” Uther turned back to the tunnel. “And should something happen to me or Arthur, there are enough of my men keeping watch on your loved ones, that they’d be dead before you could reach them all.”

“And you accuse sorcerers of being monsters.”

“There are worse things to be in this world than a monster.” Uther didn’t bother moving when Balinor heard footsteps coming down the walkway. “Like dead.”


End file.
